


Around The Night

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wakes up and kisses both of her boys on their bare shoulders, right where the tattoos end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around The Night

Alex wakes up and kisses both of her boys on their bare shoulders, right where the tattoos end. She earns soft smiles from Worick - the unguarded kind he doesn’t show anyone except them - and rough but gentle hands carressing her cheeks from Nic. There’s sunlight filtering through the still-closed blinds, forming patterns on the floor and illuminating the dust in the air.

 

Alex wakes up to Worick breathing on her thigh and Nic sleeping deeply with his arm around her waist. The world is still dark and she feels secure and warm and gets lulled back to sleep by Nic’s even breaths, the sound of the rain on the window and the feeling of Worick’s hair on her bare skin.

 

Alex wakes up when Nic has an episode and brushes his sweaty hair, letting him crush her left hand with his right while Worick cools his hot skin with a wet cloth. They wait for the drugs to take effect and wonder how this happened, again, how they let this happen. There’s exhaustion in all of their faces and the grey of early morning in the room when Nic finally drifts off to sleep, leaving Worick and Alex drained but smiling.

 

Alex wakes up with the smell of eggs frying in her nose and a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She stumbles into their kitchen to find Nic at the stove rapidly, intensely signing something about heat to Worick. He sees her standing in the doorway and his face falls a little, almost as if the breakfast was supposed to be a secret. The sun hasn’t completely risen yet and they want to surprise her.

 

Alex wakes up as Worick is shaking, trapped in a nightmare that fits the howling storm outside. It takes Nic to wake him up and Alex wonders if he can feel the noises she can hear, the soft whimpers Worick makes and the agonized pleas. She knows he cares - loves - so much either way and they both wrap Worick in an embrace between them, willing his ghosts away.

 

Alex wakes up and feels whole, with Worick still snoring softly at her side and Nic a meter away, sitting on the windowsill with the cool spring air coming in through the open window. He senses her stirring out of the corner of his eyes and turns towards her, showing her a soft smile, a mirror of Worick’s. Smiles, she knows, that are reserved to stay just between the three of them. Where they belong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote on this for three nights whenever I couldn't sleep (ah, the irony), because I have way too many feelings about the OT3!
> 
> Thank you for reading. (◡‿◡✿)  
> Write me a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://crisyuu.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellaisahobbit)?  
> (I'm currently on private on the tweeters but feel free to follow me, I usually grant all requests)


End file.
